Dib membrane vs lisa loud
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight dib is seen walking aroung oregon creeks michigan making an alien dossier the judges pass by it and go by lisa loud to dib's shock they give her the first prize dib get's real angry and attacks lisa lisa and dib glare at eachother and decide to fight Fight WHEN NERDS COLLIDE GO! lisa loud uses mechanical arms to attack dib but then dib blocks it and throws a pod bomb at lisa but then lisa dodges it and hits dib in the gut dib then is attacked with the arms multiple times and lisa armors up big time 40 lisa's suit looks like something similar to iron as he blasts at dib then then hits lisa with bow staff but she blocks it and punches dib in the face sending him on his front side lisa then goes to him and gives him a power wedgie dib screams as his underwear is pulled over his head for an atomic wedgie dib runs around unable to see lisa then give dib a boot to the butt but she misses allowing dib to zap her suit lisa then screams in pain of electrocution the suit then explodes and lisa left black and crispy dib then gives her a wet willy making her cringe lisa then is given a noogie making lisa scream dib then throws her into a locker it closes 14 lisa is trapped inside but then the locker explodes revealing lisa had a robot in there the robot then starts beating up dib smashing him around then spins him around then throws him and he lands face first into the pavement where the robot gives her a noogie meaning his undies are ruined as they rip off dib then growls 10 dib then is shot with lasers but dib get's in his hover pod and attacks with his lasers it's an all out laser war as the two child genius shoot it out dig then get's out a mega laser and blasts lisa's robot to bits and pieces lisa then falls off where she sat on her robot and lands on her butt in pain lisa then rubs it lisa then jabs a fork in dib's hover pod and makes it short circuit and explode dib goes flying then get's out his plasma gun and blasts it at lisa it blinds her with slime lisa tries to get if off her eyes but dib get's out his mechanical stretch arm and goes for lisa's undies and hikes them high lisa screams in pain as dib spins her around then bounces her 3 dib then plays with her like a yo yo her undies being the string lisa can't fell anything as it shows in her screams of agony as dib then is launched like a catapault wedgie style as she goes down the slide and screams as her undies go over her forehead revealing her name sewed in on her waistband she screams KO! dib then pants he was tired after the battle he then sees gaz: remind me not to make you angry she says as she walks off looking at another famillair goth...mandy she then looks at her then shoots a spitball at her,and it lands directly on the back of her head the kids gasp and run off mandy then gives the spoiled girl and classmate mindy a wedgie she screams bites he lower lip as the wedgies are pulled on and covers her butt she is thrown to the right and lands on a streetlight sperg: thanks mandy! mandy then looks at gaz: of course you realize this means war! the two glare at each other TO BE CONTINUED IN MANDY VS GAZ Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......DIB MEMBRANE